


Imagine a world like this

by schittsgeek



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittsgeek/pseuds/schittsgeek
Summary: Spoiler warning: this is set post Season 5 Episode 11 credit rollIt's super cheesy and was written while listening to Imagine by Ariana Grande on repeat if you want the full experience.





	Imagine a world like this

How did I get this lucky? he marvelled. Nestling his head into David’s collarbone as the lights glided over the ceiling of the café, he felt free. If David hadn’t gone to the trouble of organising a surprise party for him, a concept Patrick knew full well David was not on board with, this moment may never have happened. Of course David had the best of intentions and no reason to believe that Patrick hadn't told his parents about the nature of his relationship with his business partner. What had he thought would happen, he would live in the bubble of Schitt’s Creek forever, never having to face his past and let his parents know his truth? That David would be satisfied not being a part of his family while he had the unspoken privilege of being an honorary Rose? There was more to say but he wasn’t ready for a debrief yet so he just held on.

Reluctantly they broke away from their embrace, still a good thirty seconds after the song had ended and when Twyla had put her coat and bag on and was kindly allowing them to gather themselves. This was worth the uneaten crab cakes, thought David as he lead Patrick out the door and they headed home.

 

x x x x x

 

Later they were snuggling in bed, still too wired to sleep despite some excellent birthday sex. Patrick held David this time, he loved how tactile David was in these soft, private moments. “David, seriously, thankyou” David shook his head in mock disbelief and looked up at his boyfriend “what on earth for?” Patrick gave him an indulgent smile. “Oh come on David, even if my parents had known about us, I know how you feel about surprise parties, but you did it for me”

“Well yes, I did have to compromise on my personal values, so thank-you for noticing that” “Those compromise muscles are getting stronger every day aren’t they, turns out you’re pretty good at relationships after all” David preened and nuzzled back into Patrick’s chest.

“Seriously though” Patrick continued. “You bent over backwards to make tonight a safe space for me, despite me not being completely honest with you. I never felt like this before, but knowing my parents support us on top of how far we’ve already come? You have no idea how much this means to me.” He let out a heavy breath. It was a mixture of relief, of being accepted and loved unconditionally by so many people, but also of pure joy, that David knew all his secrets now, even this last big one, which he’d been suppressing for far too long. “This hasn’t been the easiest birthday but it has been my most important. I couldn’t even imagine this life before I moved here, I thought I would never feel like this and just know that I credit it to you David, your patience and understanding, I am so grateful for it all”.

By the end of Patrick’s little speech, David’s lower lip was pouting and tears streaked across his cheeks. He released his grip across Patrick’s chest to messily rub them away. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this” he started, “but I may need to impose a daily limit to the number of compliments you give me, I’m feeling quite fragile after all of that".

Patrick planted a tender kiss on his mussed up hair. “You’d better turn out the lights then, sooner you fall to sleep sooner the next day can begin”. “Oh I’m planning on a nice long lie in, so I’m not sure about that” David retorted. Patrick rolled his eyes. “Ha! It’s as if you’ve already forgotten our breakfast plans with my parents” David flicked off the bedside lamp and smiled back into Patrick’s warm skin, delighted at how happy his boyfriend was to be out to his parents. “Ought to make that brunch, to be safe”. They slept huddled this way under the warm duvet and blankets, things feeling right on a whole new level.

**Author's Note:**

> I am @schittsgeek on Twitter :3
> 
> Anyone else get that feeling that even though they are absolutely consumed by an OTP, they can't bring themselves to add anything? Canon is so damn good for these two that it's hard to know what to say yet I have read all the works on here and love them all.  
> I am putting this out there in the hopes that I am brave enough to share the other half written fics on my computer.


End file.
